Mischief Managed
by klaine84
Summary: Remus Lupin is now in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so far he has only had his books to keep him company and distract him from his transformation each month, that is until he meets James Potter and his two friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, they give him the friendship he never thought he deserved. Main pairing: Wolf-star
1. Nice To Meet You Remus!

**My first marauders fic ended up not working out so I hope that this one does, I love HP more than I can ever express but I am so intrigued by the marauders story line so I wanted to write about them, specifically Remus I'll probably end up coupling him with Sirius as is the norm (wolf star) but I dunno :P At any rate I have been having a massive HP/Marauders addiction lately and just needed to channel it towards some writing, if you like this I really would appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think as well as follow, favourite all the good things. I'm going to set it during their fifth year, and make that the year they all meet, I know it's not canon but I can't really be bothered to check (sorry), anyways enjoy! Also there are a few changes I have made I'll list them as I go but in this, for the dorm rooms James and Remus are in a dorm together, and Sirius and Peter in another. **

I strode down the aisle as people stared, I'm used to it now, the scars do attract a bit of attention. Not the good kind. Finally finding a compartment with no one in it I went inside shutting the door behind me, before a boy with dark brown hair and a charming grin blocked the door from closing the rest of the way.

"James" He stated, he offered his hand, and I timidly took it forcing a smile.

James sat across from me and gestured to me.

"What's with the scars?"

_Wow that was blunt…_

"It's none of your business" I said plainly.

He scoffed.

"You got a name?"  
_What's with this guy? _

"Lupin, Remus Lupin"  
"Nice to meet you Remus"

I got my book out of my bag and continued reading where I left off, I love to read, it's a fantastic way of escape for me. I couldn't concentrate however as James was busy tearing open several packets of lollies.

"Wah One" He said with his mouth full, nothing irritated me more…okay well some other things but today I think was simply an irritating day, It was my fifth year at Hogwarts and I still didn't really have a stable group of friends, I was a bit upset by it but reading kept me distracted most of the time…as well as my problem with transforming into a werewolf every month.

Despite all of this I actually did want to make at least one friend…this James guy didn't seem too bad, a little irritating maybe but he seemed pretty general, his introduction was a little bit shaky but he looked like he was making up for it now.

"Yeah sure" I said smiling.

James handed me a box of bertie botts every flavour beans. I cringed slightly. He grinned. I slowly brought one to my mouth; the only sound heard was the rain lashing against the train windows and a couple of students chatting outside their compartment.

I smiled much to James's dismay. "Dam thought it might be something gross, usually is, what did you get?"

"Chocolate" I hummed in contentment.

"You like chocolate?"  
"It's my favourite"

James handed me a chocolate frog and I took it eagerly.

"Who did you get?"  
Irritated that James had interrupted my moment of happiness I looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"  
"The card, which famous witch or wizard did you get on the card"

I turned the packet over to see what he meant. _Godric Gryffindor._

"Can I have that? Haven't gotten one of him yet?"  
"I've never noticed those before"

James looked at me stunned, and then he understood.

"You just went straight for the chocolate then huh?"

"Yeah"

We both watched as I ripped open the packet, a chocolate frog jumped out and landed on the window sill. I raised my wand and pointed it towards the frog. "Petrificus totalus!" the frog became still before it fell; James caught it for me and then handed it over.

"Good job, you know your spells"

About thirty minutes later we both looked up as we heard the train coming to a stop.

"You wanna sit with me and my mates at the banquet tonight? You're pretty cool"

_Cool? This isn't a good idea…once they find out… what the hell do I have to lose?_

"Sure thanks, that's really nice of you" I said as we stepped out of the train.

….

Later that evening I couldn't find James anywhere so I decided to simply sit down anywhere, he would either find me or…..nothing else I suppose.

"Hey there you are!"

James rushed over with another boy, this one a lot shorter than James, he had messy blonde hair and a pimple covered face.

Both boys sat opposite to me.

"Remus this is Peter"

"Hey" Peter smiled; I smiled back before shaking his hand.

"I trust you all have had pleasant holidays and are feeling refreshed and excited for a fantastic new year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry"

Peter and James sniggered at Professor Dumbledore's words.

After another gruelling five minutes of the headmaster going over the usual stuff, staying away from the forbidden Forrest etc. the buffet began, I helped myself to some steak, and forced myself to eat vegetables even though I hated them. Ever since I began transforming into a werewolf every month my diet has been screwed up….thank god for chocolate, Girls complaining about their monthly problems…please.

I looked across the table and watched my new so called friends eat, James seemed to be devouring his meal, but when he saw me looking he desperately tried to eat in a more formal fashion, he started using his knife and fork properly, he was blushing out of embarrassment, I offered him a sympathetic smile. Meanwhile to the left of James, Peter was picking at the food he hadn't eaten with his fork.

Suddenly a tall, handsome looking boy with shoulder length jet black hair strolled towards the table; James stood up and greeted him with a manly sort of hug slash pat on the back.

"Hey pad foot" Padfoot_?_

Padfoot seemed to notice my confusion.

He sat next to me, much to my dismay. _Why am I blushing?  
_"My nickname, my real name is Sirius Black"

Midway through this awkward conversation our dinner was replaced by delicious desserts.

In order to distract myself I filled my bowl with chocolate ice-cream. But I thought I may as well introduce myself before eating.

I spoke but I didn't look at him.

"Remus Lupin"

Sirius nodded and I began eating my ice cream.

…

Back at the dorm I was laying on the top of the covers continuing my novel when James walked in holding a bar of chocolate.

"Why did you leave early?"

"I had finished eating" I didn't take my eyes away from my book.

"Got you some chocolate" I placed my book on my nightstand and took it from him.

"Thanks" I put the chocolate in my top drawer.

"What did you think of Padfoot?"

"What's with the nicknames?"  
"We're friends, we gave each other nicknames a couple of years ago, I'm prongs, Peter is worm tail and Sirius is Padfoot"

"I'll stick with your regular names for a while"  
"That's cool"

"It's just that on the way back from the banquet Sirius asked me if he smelled bad or something, you didn't look at him while he was talking to you"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise"

"You seemed quite determined to not look at him…he's quite a distraction isn't he?" James grinned.

"It's eleven"

"So?"  
"So we should be going to bed now"  
I quickly got under the blankets before James could ask me anymore questions.

"Goodnight Remus" Remus could hear the teasing in his voice.

Remus quickly fell asleep, a tall, handsome faceless boy drifted in and out of his dreams.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter please review and let me know what you think so far, anything you would like to see in future chapters e.g. Lupin telling everyone he's a werewolf or his relationship with Sirius anything like that. I won't be sticking with the first person stuff, that was just for this chapter as it was easier for an introduction to Remus and what he thinks of everyone.**


	2. He's a Nice Guy Sirius

**Woo next chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, reviews make me happy anyways on we go with the story. Also if the true HP fans can guess who professor Kettleburn is without googling it straight away I will be oh so happy…it's all good if you do have to though, he's not someone who comes up a lot. Oh and any of the other little HP **

"Ugh!" Sirius groaned as he slammed his copy of _fantastic beasts and where to find them_ shut.

"Who the hell cares about what country a Peruvian viper tooth comes from?"

Peter and James both looked up at him, James spoke first.

"Sirius you do know it's-

"I know it's Peru!"  
He sighed.

"I just meant who the hell cares?"  
"Well according to our timetable apparently Professor Kettleburn does"

Sirius shrugged in annoyance before placing his arms behind his head and laying down on the grass.

Peter tapped his quill on his book several times after closing it. He muttered to himself.

"Bow truckle…Glum bumble…Grindylow….Niffler"  
"Ugh shut up Peter" Sirius groaned.

James looked up from picking the grass to look at Sirius who was really just killing the mood.

"He's just trying to study Padfoot" James said tentatively  
"Sorry Pete, just bored and annoyed"  
"Are you prepared for the test tomorrow?"

"Yeah" He didn't sound sure, though that was to be expected.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at James.

"Are you?"

"Yes I am actually"  
"You never study James what's going on?"  
"Remus has been helping me study"  
"And you actually listened?"

"He's a nice guy Sirius"

"Didn't even take one glance at me"

"You have only had one conversation with him and it was only like 2 minutes…just calm down"

"Where is he now?"

"He's got a cold, I invited him to come hang with us but he seemed sick so yeah"  
"Hey actually why don't you give him some of Worm tail's notes? You don't need them anymore right Pete?"

"No…I should be good"

"Why should I?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!"  
James began to get up when Sirius snatched the notes out of Peter's hands.

…

"Ugh why today?" Remus groaned after he blew his nose into a tissue.

*Knock knock

"Come in" Remus pulled the cover over himself after speaking.

Sirius opened the door and stepped inside.

"I brought you some notes from Peter for the test tomorrow"

Remus sat up to see who it was, when he noticed Sirius standing there he blushed and cleared his throat…it was kind of irritating to be attracted to someone when it wasn't necessary, he wasn't in love with him or anything but he was definitely a distraction from more important things.

"Thanks"

Sirius noticed Remus looking at his hands, moving them through his sheets.

Sirius approached him and handed him the notes, Remus took them, this time looking at him. They held their stare for about 5 full seconds that seemed much longer than it had to be. Remus managed to control his blush in that time, though it was still noticeable.

Remus cleared his throat once more before quickly stepping out of bed.

"Right well I think I'll go study now"

Sirius moved out of his way.

"Do you want something?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Sorry, that was rude"

"You think?"  
"Look we got off on the wrong foot, I apologise, I'm Remus Lupin" Remus offered his hand.

Sirius shook it and smiled, an electric like feeling shot through Remus's arm.

"Sirius Black, pleased to meet you"

Remus opened his top drawer and pulled out the small bar of chocolate James had gotten him the night before. He broke it in half and offered one of the two pieces to Sirius who took it happily; both boys ate the chocolate before making their way to the study hall to prepare for their test.

**Sorry to make this chapter a little short but the next one (Which I'm starting shortly) should be a lot longer. I just don't want to move onto another topic in the same chapter, I feel like this is separate or whatever. Please review if you like/love this story so far, seriously I love hearing from you guys And don't forget to add this to your favourites! New chapter soon!**

**Remus: "OMG I SHARED CHOCOLATE WITH SIRIUS!" **

**Sirius: "What?"  
Remus: "How's your studying going?"**

**Sirius: "Shut up"**

**Peter: "Hey you guys Kettleburn asked me to tell you two to stop talking, he said if you continued he would turn you both into Grind low's"**


	3. Conflict

**Yay a new chapter! I decided to incorporate some of the information in Remus Lupin's biography that J. K. Rowling published on Potter more. But I'll let you know what that is at the end of this chapter if you don't figure it out whilst reading, just in case I spoil it for you which I don't want to do **

All that could be heard was the scribbling of quills and the occasional coughing before professor Kettleburn spoke.

"Okay quills down! The test is over"

All the students began chatting about the test as soon as they were outside the classroom.

Sirius playfully punched James shoulder.

"I knew it was Peru!"

James, Peter and Remus watched as Sirius did a little victory dance.

"You done?" Peter questioned.

Sirius nodded happily.

"I hope you got some of the other questions right as well Sirius" Remus stated.

Sirius looked at Remus as though he had offered him a challenge.

"If I pass, you have to do my homework for…

"Wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose of passing?" Said James.

Sirius brought a finger to his lips.

"Oh yeah it would…shit, um"

" Okay well how about this, if you pass you get to relish in the eternal glory you've clearly earned, and if you don't then you have to buy me any chocolate I want next time we go down to Honey dukes.

Sirius extended his hand for Remus to shake.

"Hey Remus you haven't actually gone with us to Honey dukes yet have you?"  
Remus shook his head.

James patted him on the back.

"Well that settles it then, we'll all go this weekend"

"I suppose"  
"Why don't you want to have fun?"

"It'll just be us right?" Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

Sirius and James looked at him concerned.

"Of course why?" asked Sirius.

"I just…well I'm not really good around people"  
James smiled.

"You've befriended us pretty easily"

"Yeah but I've been around you guys long enough to not be fumbling around for sentences"  
Sirius put his arm casually around his shoulder, Remus blushed.

"How about when we go we introduce you to some other cool people…but believe me, now that you've met us there should be no others whose friendship you may consider".

They all laughed and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room when Remus noticed a pretty girl with long red hair and a smiling boy with black hair chatting to her. "Hey Snivellous" James snickered.

"Stop it you guys" Said Lily annoyed.

James strutted towards her.

"Come on Evans don't you want to hang out with someone like me?"

_James is being very rude_

Remus became conflicted, he wanted to say something… but he had just made friends, doesn't he want to keep them.

"My name is Lily!" She stated angrily.

"And this is Severus Snape!" She continued, placing her hand on one of Snape's shoulders.

James was about to speak again but she cut him off.

"And you are being a complete arse James Potter!"

James suddenly looked rather guilty; clearly his definition of flirting needed to be revised.

"Look I'm sorry Lily…I didn't mean-

"And did you mean it the last ten times!?"  
_Ten times? I can't let this continue._

Remus stepped between the two, facing Lily. He offered her his hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin" He said smiling.

Lily seemed very unsure but slowly shook his hand.

"I apologise for James's behaviour" He said turning towards Snape, who was tucking some of his hair behind his ear whilst attempting a smile.

"Come on guys let's go"

James, Sirius and Peter had panicked looks on their faces that had formed ever since Remus had interrupted Lily and James's argument. They strode past Lily and Snape as quickly as they could. Remus nodded at Lily and Severus and continued on after the others.

"That was weird" Said Severus.

Lily shot a sympathetic look in the direction of Remus.

"It was nice what he did but I don't think he's making the right choice hanging out with that lot"

Severus nodded in agreement and they both walked in the opposite direction towards their respective common rooms.

"Wow thanks for that Remus, you saved our arses!" James exclaimed.

Remus frowned.

"I wasn't trying to save your arses"  
The other three looked at him strangely.

"I was trying to stop you from bullying that boy" He continued.

"We weren't-

"Yes you were, as far as I'm concerned name calling is rude and unnecessary"

The room was silent for a few moments before Peter spoke.

"You're joking right? I thought it was hilarious!" James joined in on his laughing, Sirius forced himself to laugh but he was feeling a little guilty.

"Lily said you had done it ten times before-

"She was exaggerating" Said James.

"She may well have but from how she addressed you I'm sure she's correct in the fact that you've done it more than once"

James didn't say anything; he simply stared at Remus as if he was seeing another person.

"And I don't know if you thought what you were doing was flirting but I don't think she was impressed in the slightest"  
"I wasn't flirting!" James stated angrily with a flushed face. James knew that Remus was more than smart enough to know that he wasn't being truthful and that Peter and Sirius did even more but he stayed with his cause.

"I just don't like that Snape guy he-

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like him?"

"He pisses me off?"

"Why?"

James clenched his fists, Remus backed up a little out of honest fear.

Sirius and Peter were simply standing and watching.

"He's a Slytherin!"  
"So?"

"What do you mean? Don't you know-?

"I'm perfectly aware of the stereotypes associated with the Slytherin house but-

"Then why were you being so nice to him?!"

"I wasn't being nice! I WAS BEING RESPECTFUL!" Remus shouted.

James was a little taken aback by the shouting but continued to glare angrily at Remus who had moved closer to James. Sirius stepped forward.

"Guy's maybe-

"SHUT UP!" They said in unison. Sirius cast the protégo charm in between, they could yell at each other all they want but at least no one would get hurt. Remus continued their shouting match.

"HE MAY BE A SLYTHERIN BUT HE'S STILL A HUMAN BEING AND HE DESERVES TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE!"  
James couldn't think of anything to say, Remus was completely right, but James still loathed him, the way he looked at Lily, it was disgusting.

"Come on Worm tail, let's leave Mr Goody two shoes to his lonesome self. Remus's eyes widened in shock, he didn't mean for anything that horrible to happen.

"JAMES WAIT!" Remus started after him but he was already out the door.

"Dammit" He said to himself. Remus sat on the side of his bed, placed one hand on his left knee and the other over his face rubbing his eyes in frustration and sadness.

Sirius, who was still in the room walked over to him and sat down next to him. Remus sniffed and continued rubbing his eyes out of embarrassment, he hated people seeing him cry.

"What are you still doing here?"  
Sirius chuckled.

"I can't leave a friend like this"

Remus looked at him.

"You still consider me your friend?"  
"Of course, and don't worry James does too, he's just pissed about Lily"

"Sorry?"

"Well you were right, he has a massive crush on her, might even love her but he's going about it in the stupidest way possible"

"Maybe I don't want to be James friend then"  
"Don't you think that's a little rash? James is a nice guy-

"Is he? I don't want to hang around people who treat other people like that"

"I don't either but James is one of my best friends and I know in the end he means well, I promised to stick by him no matter what, countless times, I always keep my promises"

Remus smiled.

"You're a good friend"

Sirius put his arm around him in a comforting manner.

"And you're a good person"

**Yay! I'm really happy with that chapter The bit I was talking about at the start was basically Remus trying to stop James and the others from picking on Snape, apparently he stood up for him once but was afraid of losing his friends so he just continued to stand by and do nothing, but he was the type of person who could see the good in everyone and didn't enjoy being rude to people for no reason. **


	4. Apologies And Noises In The Dark

**I know it's been a long time but I'm in year 12 so…heaps of work etc.**

It had been a week since the argument between James and Remus had taken place, nobody brought it up, they didn't stay away from each other on purpose as the four of them tended to hang around each other anyway, but when James and Remus were in the same room together they didn't speak unless they had to.

Peter didn't seem to care at all but it was really starting to piss Sirius off, seeing his friends so distraught about each other.

"Okay that's enough"

"What?" Asked James and Remus at the same time.

"You two need to apologize to each other, like right now"

"I don't have anything to say to him" James said angrily.

Remus spoke next.

"I haven't done anything worth apologizing for" he said simply.

_In this case I do have to agree with Remus but they need to start talking again, this is getting out of hand._

"Look, you too share very different opinions on a particular person and that's okay but you need to-

"I was only trying to let James know that how he was treating that boy was wrong!" Remus cut in furiously.

James didn't know what to say, he was incredibly annoyed at having to continue this conversation but he really didn't know what to say.

Sirius placed his hands on Remus's shoulders and looked in the eyes.

Remus glared at him annoyed, wasn't Sirius on his side.

"Remus I agree with you" Remus smiled.

James sighed.

"What the he-

"I don't want to have to deal with this type of thing anymore, you have to come to some sort of understanding, you are both good friends, Remus you told me that James was the first real friend you had in a long time"

James looked up from his hands and back up to Remus. Remus looked at James.

"You were you know…you still are, I don't want to diminish our friendship over a silly disagreement" Remus scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

James threw his arms around Remus, they held each other for a moment before letting go, James hand still on Remus's shoulder.

"It wasn't just a silly disagreement, and I'm sorry….I was an arse, I promise that I'll try not to be anymore"

Peter and Sirius smiled and proceeded to give them manly pats on the back, it was a good day.

….

"Where are you going Remus?" Said James with Sirius and Peter standing next to him.

"Oh, um just out I guess"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"We were just about to go to the great hall to you know, eat, and you'll miss desert" he said winking.

"I think I'll pass"

"You love chocolate what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need to do something, it's none of your business" Remus was starting to get angry, he really needed to leave.

They were quite taken aback by Remus's anger but didn't push him any further.

"Okay, well…see you later Remus"

Remus watched them all leave and continued on towards the grounds.

"AHH!" Remus yelled in pain as he began to turn, he started running as fast as he could away from the castle as he could.

He finally reached the womping willing, he managed to dodge the incredibly dangerous branches that he was used to by now and threw himself through the hole leading to the shrieking shack.

"AHHHH!"

His nails suddenly starting growing drastically longer, his hair shortening, his back arching in pain of becoming so misshapen. His eyes changed colour, his feet grew, slowly his clothes were torn apart until all that was left in the dark and wooden room was a werewolf.

Being isolated from people during this horrible time caused Remus to attack himself in frustration, he began to claw, bite and scratch at himself in anger. He drew blood in almost every place he targeted. He ran around the room, thrashing chairs, tables anything he could destroy.

Meanwhile James, Peter and Sirius were making their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius had a slice of chocolate cake that he was saving for Remus. James elbowed him in the shoulder and smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing" He laughed.

Sirius shrugged none the wiser and they continued walking. James suddenly stopped hearing awful noises, howling or some sort of screaming.

"James?" Sirius put his hand on his friends shoulder in concern.

"Do you guys hear that?"

They all stopped to listen.

"I think so?" Peter said curious.

"I've heard that before, it only happens every now and again though, do you know what it is James?"

"No, I have heard it before too though, let's follow it" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sirius and Peter sighed, smiled and followed their friend to go and retrieve the beloved invisibility cloak.

The howling and screeching was very loud but although they were outside the castle they could not pinpoint its location, it was becoming very frustrating.

"Come on James let's just go back inside we're going to get caught anyway" rushed Sirius.

"No don't you want to see what it is?"

"Yeah but I'm not curious enough to be doing this at this time of night!"

The noise had died down.

James sighed.

"Fine"  
The three of them made their way back to the castle, managing to escape several ghosts and teachers and back to the Gryffindor common room.

James looked over to Remus's bed once the others were asleep and saw that he wasn't in it.

It was incredibly late and he dismissed it as him being half asleep, of course Remus was there, why wouldn't he be?

The next morning, James looked over at Remus's bed and smiled when he saw him standing next to it slipping jumper on, his back to him.

"Morning Lupin" James said, half yawing and stretching his arms. The others woke at about the same time. Sirius being on the other side of Remus gasped as he saw Remus, he walked quickly up to him before reaching out to touch his face, Remus swotted his hand away.

"What?" Remus interjected.

James curious as to what was going on joined the others on the other side of his bed.

"Remus" James placed his hand over his mouth.

"What? Have I got something on my face?"

"Don't you know?"  
"Oh well I, um, ran into a tree last night but it was only a scra-

Sirius, Peter and James interrupted him by quickly dragging him in front of a mirror.

Remus stared at the person he saw in the mirror, it wasn't him. Or if it was, it was a more damaged version of him. Remus had known to hurt himself during his transformations, sometimes badly, but this was the worst time, maybe he hurt himself worse when he was under stress or something. But this was quite awful to look at, he had three long scars running diagonally across his face, they were raw and one was still dripping a little blood. None of them could think of anything to say at this point, they all watched as Remus got out his wand and said,

"Tergeo"

The blood coming from one of the scars slowly vanished. Remus then washed his face and made his way out of the bathroom. "Remus!" yelled Sirius, Remus turned, annoyed at him for not leaving it alone, but frowned when he saw that there were tears in his eyes. Remus said nothing as Sirius walked towards him. Sirius's voice was almost a whisper.

"What… Happened to you?"

"I told you" He said firmly, but he was throat was becoming very dry.

Sirius stepped closer again and Remus could fully see all of the emotion etched across his face, sadness mixed with anger, why was he angry?

"Don't lie!"

Remus stepped back and James and Peter stepped forward, concerned.

Sirius stepped so close to Remus that it made him a little uncomfortable to lie, but he did anyway.

Remus whispered, choking as he spoke.

"I…ran into…a tree"

Sirius stepped back from him towards the others.

James was the next to speak.

"Where were you last night Remus" This was the most serious Remus had ever heard James speak.

"I was doing something for Professor Dumbledore"

"What were you doing?"  
"It's private"

Peter spoke this time.

"So, a tree did that to you then?"

Remus nodded, trying not to look at Sirius who was honestly making him feel horrible, he couldn't bear to see the sadness in his eyes.

Sirius suddenly walked out, not looking at any of them. Peter followed so only James and Remus were in the room.

Remus looked down as James walked towards him.

"You can tell us anything mate, anything, you need to know that okay?"  
Remus nodded, he felt James hug him, and he needed a hug lately.

James was careful to avoid his face in case he hurt him.

Once they pulled away James smiled sadly before walking out as well.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus walked out to join the others in the great hall, scared at what kind of reactions his injury would cause.

**Bgfsdgghudgs feels! I hope you guys liked that, I quite liked this chapter, it got me a bit emotional *grabs tissue. Please favourite, follow and leave me a review letting me know what you like about this story so far and what things you think will happen/want to happen etc **


	5. Dinner And Midnight Conversations

**Hey guys! Another chapter, sorry for taking so long :(  
**Remus slowly made his way to the great hall, his whole body was drenched with anxiousness that he knew would soon turn into fear as his fellow classmates would look upon him. Everyone was eating as he walked in, Professor Dumbledore looked at Remus almost sadly but he quickly went back to his meal. Sirius, James and Peter smiled sadly when they saw him but welcomed him to sit with them, Remus sat next to Sirius as he began serving him something to eat.

"Thanks" he muttered.

They all ate in silence for the next few minutes until Peter spoke, which was unusual as he usually only spoke if the others were half way through a conversation.

"Remus what really happened to your face?"

Sirius and James's eyes widened, he shouldn't have put it like that, I mean sure they were all thinking it but did he really have to shove the question in poor Remus's face?

"It's none of your business" He spoke firmly.

But Peter continued pressing the matter

"We're your friends aren't we?"  
"Of course but-

"Then why won't you tell us?"

Remus sighed, he didn't like getting angry at people, especially his friends, he always took pride in his ability to be tolerant but this time, oh gosh.  
"Because it's very personal"

Peter stopped talking and James started.

"Okay I know, I know but, just please, just please know that you can talk to us if you want to...okay?"  
Remus was looking down as he picked at his chocolate pudding, he nodded.

Sirius changed the subject quickly, he was good at that, not changing the subject...but making the room less gloomy through simple conversation, or at least this was what Remus thought.

"So...James?"

James looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What's happening with you and a certain red haired Gryffindor?"  
James rolled his eyes, Remus laughed and Sirius grinned at his ability to make the boy laugh.

Remus spoke.

"so?"

James dropped his knife and fork and looked directly across at Sirius and Remus who seemed very amused by this.

"Look you all know I like her, what else do you want from me?"

"I didn't know" Remus grinned putting his hand up like a child.

Sirius leaned forward.

"Perhaps you should tell her mate, if that's how you feel"

James shook his head.

Remus suddenly grinned.

"Come on you have to tell her!"

The others gave Remus questioning looks.

"What?"  
Sirius smiled.

"Nothing"  
"Anyways so come on James what are you waiting for?"

"She doesn't like me" He stared down at the table sadly.

Remus frowned.

"You could always try being nice to her best friend who you seem to enjoy bullying so much"

James frowned in annoyance.

"Maybe"

Peter and Sirius looked at each other and then at him in surprise. Remus gave an internal _yes! _for allowing some of his good qualities to reach his friend.

Later that night James couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Lily, beautiful Lily...the way she smiled, the way she laughed and the way that she never did those things because of him. Why was Severus so special...

Remus tapped James on the shoulder, James was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, Remus had gotten up from his bed to speak with him.

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

James smirked but rolled over.

"Thinking about her"

Remus nodded, he knew it was difficult for James to talk about his feelings, he was flattered he was sharing them with him.

"What do you suppose would happen if I told her?"  
"Told her what?"  
"You know what?"  
"Yes but if you can't even talk about it with one of your friends I don't know how your going to talk about it with me"

James sighed, swallowed and continued.

"What would happen if I told her that...that I might be falling in love with her...or something"

Remus chuckled at James's embarrassment.

"That's something you can only find out for yourself"  
"But...ugh!" James grabbed his pillow and shoved it in his face.

Suddenly a bedside table lamp was switched on, Sirius sat up and was rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on you two? hasn't anyone ever heard of sleep?"

Remus stumbled back on the floor much to James's amusement, he leaned over the other side of James's bed and looked at Sirius.

His shoulder length black hair was perfectly ruffled from his pillow and his pyjama shirt was riding up, showing Remus a generous amount of stomach. Blushing furiously Remus quickly made his way back to his bed, James watching him all the way smirking. Sirius was up at this point but still rubbing his eyes and face enough to not notice when Remus was right in front of him, and Remus of course looking at the ground didn't notice either.

"Oh sorry" Sirius mumbled, he smiled down at Remus before yawning. Sirius noticed Remus's flushed face and his staring eyes...did he not realise he was staring?

"Remus?" Sirius said smiling.

"Yeah...oh sorry, oh god" Remus stumbled quickly past Sirius and into his bed, pulling the covers over his head and turning the other way.

Sirius stood speechless for a moment before making his way over to James's bedside.

James winked at him and looked over at Remus, Sirius rolled his eyes and spoke.

"What were you guys talking about hmm?"  
"Lily" He said simply.

"Was asking Remus for advice"

"What did he say?"  
"Just that, that I'll never know unless she does"

Sirius thought about this and looked over at a sleeping Remus who was still clearly using all of his willpower to remain facing the other way.

Sirius patted James on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright mate, promise"

James smiled knowing he couldn't promise that.

Sirius got into bed and looked across at Remus who was actually facing him but his eyes were closed.

Sirius grinned and whispered.

"Goodnight Remus"

Remus quickly opened his eyes and choked out "Goodnight" before facing the ceiling.

All Remus could think about as he fell asleep was how handsome Sirius looked as he was waking up, his hair ruffled and his clothing not sitting in all the right places...these thoughts annoyed Remus as they were inconvenient, but he let himself guiltily indulge in them...for now.

**Okay guys I hope you liked that chapter please do leave me reviews, It's great to see so many of you hitting follow and favourite but I really would appreciate your thoughts on the story so far as it honestly makes my day and brings a smile to my face. See you next time!**


	6. Lillies for Lily

**New chapter yay!**

Remus looked up from his book as he was tapped on the shoulder, it was Sirius, and he smiled down at Remus.

"What are you reading?"

"Fantastic Beasts and where to find them"

Sirius sat down across from him.

"You study too much"

"I do read for leisure you know, I just want to keep up," He said simply.

"So what kind of books do you like to read?"

"Um, I dunno, all sorts"  
Sirius became frustrated.

"Such as?"  
_Romance novels….I'm so creepy..oh well I also love fantasy and murder mystery.. yeah that's fine_

"Fantasy, Murder mystery things like that"  
"Murder mystery hey? Cool I love stuff like that too, nothing better than some good old blood spattering crime scenes"  
Remus smiled at him, he was very charming, he was hard to resist to be honest.

Remus suddenly closed his book.

"I've got an idea"

"What kind?" He said adding a wink.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, why don't we help James with his Lily problem?"

"Oh my god yes, let's go and get Peter and-

"No.."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I mean..Um"

"It's cool, it can be a Remus and Sirius"

Sirius quickly stood up pulled Remus's chair out for him and led the way out of the library. Remus stood quite speechless, he was glad that Sirius didn't make a big deal about him wanting for this to be an activity for just them. He felt guilty for not including Peter.

"Okay" Sirius said as the walked briskly towards their commonroom where James would be waiting.

"You got the flowers?" Sirius asked Remus did his best to catch up with Sirius's fast pace.

"Yep" Remus held up the bouqet of Lillies (how appropriate) that they were going to give to James to give to Lily.

"James!" They both said at once.

James looked up at them both, he was in the middle of practising the transformation spell on his potions textbook when he lost concentration and it turned into a cup, Remus didn't know how he had managed that.

"Here" Remus waved his wand and the book returned to normal.

"Thanks, now then you guys look excited what's up?"

Remus shoved the flowers in front of James. Probably not the best approach.

"I'm confused I thought you had a crush on-

"SILENCIO!" Suddenly James couldn't speak…well he could but no noise came out.

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear at Remus who looked terribly embarrassed.

James began making very large hand and arm gestures to indicate that he got the point and wished to be able to speak once again.

Sirius placed his hand on Remus's shoulder and chuckled.

"Okay Remus, unsilence him"

James gasped.

"Bloody hell Remus! I know you're defensive about it but theres no need to go that far"

Remus said nothing.

"So what are the flowers for then?"

"Lily" Sirius said simply.

James's eyes widened.

"Oh no"

They stepped towards him and he backed up.

"Oh yeah"

…

"Wingardeum Leviosa" James whispered, they had all hidden behind a wall and James was sending both the flowers and a note to Lily's table where she was taking notes.

Lily jumped in her chair a little when she noticed the unknown object land in front of her. James smiled but began to chew his nails in anticipation of her reaction; of course he hadn't written his name on it so there was no need to be nervous.

Lily looked at the note first.

_Lily you have a lovely smile, you should smile more._

_Lily you have a lovely laugh, you should laugh more._

_Don't let idiots like me annoy you too much; we don't mean to be idiots._

_I'm going to do my best to stop being an idiot alltogether if it means you will smile at me._

There was a moment of silence it seemed, as Lily processed what she had read.

Her eyes became watery, she had never received anything like this before, nothing with this much sentementality to it.

James looked at her in awe as she smiled down at the flowers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Remus and Sirius gave each other a quiet hi five and patted James on the back.

She was suddenly frowning at the flowers, why was she angry and or upset?

She spoke, just loud enough so they could hear her.

"I don't deserve to be made fun of"

James chest heaved at her words…she didn't think she was worthy of such a gift…but why.

He slowly got out from behind the corner and walked towards her, she had her head on the desk and was sobbing, she quickly wiped her eyes when she noticed her presence.

"James" She sounded surprised to see him.

"Hey Lily"

Lily stopped for a moment and looked at James carefully, he didn't look as though he was pulling any jokes today. She looked at the flowers.

She got up from her seat.

She whispered, her voice cracked a little.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

James frowned sadly and he held his hand firmly around hers, which were around the flowers.

She tried to pull away but he kept his grip.

"No"

She had tears flowing down her cheeks now and she wouldn't look at him.

He didn't know what to do so her pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. She quickly pulled away and looked at him.

"I've got to go"  
"Wait Lily!"  
She turned around to answer him.

"I need time to think…I'm sorry"  
He wanted to run after her but thought better of it.

Sirius and Remus walked up to him, Remus pulling him into a hug.

"That was very brave of you James," He said sincerely.

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled, he was so caring.

"She said she needs time to think"  
"Well of course she does, you've probably seriously confused her feelings"  
They both looked at him, confused themselves if they were honest.

"You've bullied her best friend for ages, she's obviously attracted to you but she's been hiding her feelings so she can stand up for Severus, it's a conflicting situation" 

"How long should I wait before I talk to her"

Remus shook his head.

"Wait for her to come to you"

He nodded and walked away from them looking rather annoyed.

"So who is it you like?" Sirius asked.

Remus hit him over the shoulder with a rather thick textbook.

"Ow!"  
**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from all you fabulous Potterheads **


End file.
